


No Regrets

by Raine_Wynd



Category: Highlander: The Raven, Highlander: The Series
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, PWP, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Shameless Smut, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 08:11:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15882063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raine_Wynd/pseuds/Raine_Wynd
Summary: Amanda wants one specific thing from the two men who love her. Who are they to refuse?





	No Regrets

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted as a short snippet to Dreamwidth 7/15/04 and expanded.

_September 2018_

She didn’t dwell too much on semantics. Love and lust had always been grand passions for her, to be considered as pleasurable as different flavors of chocolate. Going through life at full tilt, never minding the consequences as long as they didn’t result in her losing her head or those of her friends, had always been Amanda’s way. She’d lived for over a thousand years and survived when so many other immortals – female and male alike – had not.

She watched through half-closed eyes as the youth she’d taken to her bed the night before dressed in the hurried manner of someone who had no intentions of taking her to breakfast. Amanda shrugged; he had been pretty and decent in bed, but not anyone she wanted to see again. If he thought his rush to abandon her would offend her, that thought only underlined the fact he didn’t know her much at all.

As the door shut behind her one-night stand, Amanda sat up and stretched her arms wide before slipping out of bed to do a few sun salutations, shaking the last of the cobwebs from her brain. She showered and slipped on a silk robe. She had nowhere to be today, since Sanctuary was closed on Mondays. That thought led her to thinking about the men she loved, the ones she’d lost, the missed opportunities, and the sheer pleasure she had derived from it all.

Nick Wolfe had proven to be a steadfast friend and an excellent business partner in the years since he had barged into her life and refused to let go. He ran Sanctuary with the same dedication to detail he brought to other facets of his life. Amanda shivered as she remembered how he had once spent hours making love to her. She frowned as that memory triggered another – that it had been years since they were lovers, a fact due to distance and other distractions, including other lovers. Nick had fallen in love with a mortal woman; it had lasted long enough for him to declare that he wanted to be monogamous with her. Amanda had understood, waiting for either the marriage proposal or the breakup. She had gambled on the latter; Nick’s intensity was not for everyone – and then Duncan had moved back to Paris.

Duncan was altogether too distracting, Amanda thought fondly. Then, too, the Game had quieted down again, giving Duncan space to heal from the years it had been too much. The responsibility of being one of the best in the Game had left deep scars on his psyche. It had taken him the better part of the decade to find joy again. He and Nick had become friends, something Amanda appreciated, since it meant one less fraught relationship to navigate.

And then smiled as she wondered just how Nick and Duncan would look if they were both touching her. She would have to be careful if she wanted to leave their friendship in a good place when it was over – but she was certain they would not leave her unsatisfied.

She smiled as she reached for her phone and dialed a number programmed into memory.

“Nick, it’s Amanda. Are you free this afternoon?”

“Depends on what you’re wanting me to do,” he replied warily.

“Something fun that won’t get us arrested.”

He chuckled. “Amanda, that leaves open a lot of possibilities. Shall I bring over a change of clothes and prepare an alibi?”

“A change of clothes. An alibi will only be handy if you don’t want to admit to spending time with me.” She paused as she considered the fact she had not been in Paris for more than a month, having followed Duncan back to the city from Seacouver. “Unless you’re seeing someone and don’t want to be with me because of them.”

“I thought you were seeing Duncan.” Confusion colored his voice.

“I didn’t promise to only see him, this time.”

“I see. Amanda, I like the guy. I don’t want to be the reason you two fight.”

“You leave that to me, Nick. Besides, didn’t you take a guy home last week?”

Nick inhaled sharply. “I didn’t think you saw that.”

Amanda laughed softly. Even after twenty years of friendship, Nick had yet to learn that in matters involving him, she noticed everything. “It caught my attention. Was the guy you took home as good as you’d hoped?”

“I won’t kiss and tell, Amanda, you know that. Are you hoping I want Duncan that way?”

“Do you?”

A soft laugh met her question. “Amanda, he hasn’t noticed me flirting with him yet. I don’t think this is the way to tell him.”

“But it’ll work.”

“And it might kill me. You’d better tell me Duncan’s as open-minded about this as you are, or I won’t be there.”

“It’s been a while since we shared a lover,” Amanda assured him.

“Define a while. Are we talking in the last one hundred years or older?”

“1920s. But we discussed it back in the late 1990s; he wouldn’t share then.” She had been so certain Tessa would have been open for it, too, but that was one subject Duncan had firmly closed.

“Because why?”

“Because she was already jealous,” Amanda admitted reluctantly. “And he was working on getting a young pre-immortal to trust them, and I messed things up.”

“And what makes you think it will be different this time?”

“Everyone already knows everyone? And you want him, and I want to help you seduce him?”

“You want us to pay attention to you, drive you breathless and moaning for more,” Nick countered. “Wanting to help me get what I want is secondary.”

“You say that like it’s a bad thing. Like helping you won’t turn me on a lot.”

“Already imagining it, aren’t you?” He sounded amused and aroused. “So am I. What time did you want me there?”

“Does one o’clock work for you? And please – don’t tell him. I will talk to him next.” She paused, then added, “And if nothing else, Nick – I’ve missed you in my bed and would love to be with you again.”

“I’ve missed you too, Amanda. I’ll be there.” Nick disconnected the call.

Immediately, Amanda dialed Duncan and got his voicemail. Shrugging, Amanda waited for the voicemail prompt and said, “Duncan, could you come by my place at 1 today? I have a surprise for you I think you’ll like.”

* * *

As he boarded the train back to the marina where he had moored his barge, Duncan checked his voicemail. His mind was on the various legal papers he had just signed, allowing a transfer of funds from his American bank account to his French one, and setting up prepayment of moorage and other expenses for the next six months. He was not expecting Amanda’s call, and her wording had him calling Nick.

“Should I worry about Amanda’s surprise?”

Nick chuckled. “Only if you will be late.”

“You won’t give me a hint?”

“Have you talked to her yet?”

“No, I wanted to talk to you first, in case it was something illegal.”

Nick laughed again. “Mac, I’m flattered you think I have an inside edge, when you’ve been with her the last two years and have known her for centuries. I haven’t been her partner in crime in fourteen years; I’m not about to break that streak. Been nice not having Interpol knocking on my door asking questions.”

Duncan blinked at that statement. He had assumed that Nick, being Amanda’s business partner, would be her business partner in everything she did, including thieving. “You’ve convinced her not to steal?”

“No, I’ve convinced her not to involve me or the club in it, so I can keep Sanctuary’s books clean.” Nick sounded amused. “Haven’t you figured out that she gets bored and then steals or tries to do something heroic for a friend without planning it through?”

Duncan stared at his phone, caught by that statement. He thought he’d known one of his oldest friends and lovers well, but he realized he had bought into a ton of assumptions – and that Amanda had let him. “That explains a lot,” he noted. “Hadn’t paid that close attention before. Amanda sweeps into my life and knocks me off balance.”

“She’s good for that,” Nick agreed wryly. “Listen, if you’re busy this afternoon, I’ll let Amanda know so she won’t fret. But if you’re coming, I suggest bringing a change of clothes.”

“No, I’ll be there.” He calculated times and train schedules; it would be close, but he would still have enough time to drop off the paperwork he carried at his barge, pack an overnight bag with some essentials, and head over to Amanda’s home in the 11tharrondissement.

An hour and a half later, he stepped into the old mansion house. Amanda welcomed him with a kiss before leading him upstairs to her bedroom. Nick was already in her bed, naked, and Duncan drew in a breath.

“This my surprise? Both of you?”

“If you want,” Nick replied. “Or you and I can tag team her. Your choice. Either way, this is an afternoon of pleasure with no regrets.”

Duncan let out the breath he had been holding. He had assumed Nick to be a harmless flirt, but Nick had long intrigued him for reasons that went beyond simple flirting. Duncan had assumed that Amanda would resume her relationship with Nick now that she was back in Paris and had been prepared to gracefully be the supportive friend. He had assumed Nick was not interested in him – or any guy – and would not be interested in sharing Amanda with him to this degree. He had been operating under a lot of incorrect assumptions where both Amanda and Nick were concerned. Later, he would worry about how long they had let him make said assumptions; for now, he wanted to be a hedonist with them. “Let me get undressed and then we can all have fun.”

Nick grinned widely and got out of bed. “Let us help you with that.”

As if they had choreographed it, Amanda and Nick moved to help Duncan undress. Heat rose as they took advantage of the opportunity presented to kiss him. It had been two decades since another man had loved him like this; longer still since Duncan had shared Amanda with another man. He had forgotten how intense it was, how much he loved being able to look at that man and with one look, agree to turn the attention onto Amanda.

Within minutes, Amanda was in the bed. Nick had positioned himself so he lay at an angle to her, stroking and sucking her breasts while Duncan made his way down her body, licking, sucking, and occasionally biting her flesh, enjoying the way she begged him to go even lower still. Finally, he reached his destination, and licked her pussy. She was already wet, and he reveled in her taste. Determined to make her come, Duncan intensified his efforts.

“Oh yes, please, love, like that, yes,” Amanda babbled. “Nick, please, let me suck you.”

“Not until he makes you say his name,” Nick bargained. “You wanted our attention, Amanda; you got it now. Which way do you want us first, him in your pussy and me in your mouth, or do you want us both at the same time?”

“Both,” Amanda said greedily.

Nick laughed huskily. “Any way you can have us, got it.”

Duncan heard the husky note in Nick’s voice and deduced the sight of what he was doing turned the other man on. Needing Amanda to come first, Duncan inserted two fingers into Amanda’s pussy while he continued to lick and suck her clit, finger-fucking her until her breath hitched and she cried out.

Sitting up, he caught Nick’s gaze. Mindful of Amanda between them, Duncan met Nick halfway and kissed him, wanting to share Amanda’s unique flavor. Nick chased the taste, gripping Duncan’s shoulders as he raised the heat searing through Duncan’s blood. When Nick finally broke the kiss, Duncan knew he wanted more from the other man: once was not enough.

Seeing the look they shared, Amanda encouraged, “Stroke each other. Let me see.”

As if hypnotized, Duncan and Nick did exactly that. Nick’s cock was wider than Duncan’s and slightly longer, and, unlike Duncan’s, circumcised. Nick’s touch on his cock betrayed his experience; Duncan was not his first male lover, and his firm strokes made Duncan shiver with pleasure. Nick leaned in and kissed him again, making Duncan almost forget about the woman who lay between them, avidly watching. He wanted to keep stroking Nick’s cock, enjoying the way it felt in his hands, seeing Nick’s breath hitch as he swayed into Duncan’s touch.

Nick, however, had not forgotten. Reluctantly, he let go. “If you keep that up, I will come and not be good for a while.” He shifted, giving Amanda his cock to suck.

Duncan took his cue to slide his cock into Amanda’s pussy. She moaned, the sound muffled by Nick’s cock. Duncan tried to focus on what he was doing, but he liked seeing Amanda try to swallow Nick’s cock in its entirety. She was not managing all of Nick's cock, but every stroke Nick made into her mouth drove his cock in deeper. It made Duncan remember how Amanda’s mouth and throat felt on his cock, and made Duncan wonder how Nick’s cock would taste.

Drawing a breath, Duncan focused on Amanda. She was warm and tight around him, her pussy muscles gripping his cock as he thrust in and out, trying to keep a rhythm going as his arousal reached a peak. The smell of sex and sweat rose in the air as the three of them crashed together over the cliff of desire.

Nick pulled his cock out of Amanda’s mouth as she swallowed the last of his release. He kissed her, then turned to Duncan, who had pulled out of Amanda’s pussy. For few moments, the three of them lay on the bed, spent.

Nick was the first to move, shifting until he was kneeling beside Duncan. “I want you to suck me and I want to suck you until you’re hard again so we can fuck Amanda the way she wants. You up for that?”

Duncan’s breath caught, and he nodded. “Amanda, if you want to help, feel free.”

Amused, Amanda said, “As if either of you would stop me.” She moved to make room for Nick and Duncan to lay in a 69 position.

With the first rush of desire filled, the arousal took longer to achieve the second time around, but it was no less potent than the first time. Duncan quickly became addicted to the way Nick sucked on his cock; he had no gag reflex, and his body language spoke volumes about his level of pleasure. Breathing carefully, Duncan did his best to give as good as he got, but he was out of practice and Nick’s length and width meant he had to focus instead on what he could do without gagging. Nick didn’t seem to mind the limitation. Amanda upped the ante, stroking both and telling them how sexy and beautiful they looked together. Duncan could not remember the last time he had been this turned on, this close to losing control in a sexual situation, and the adrenaline surging through him for that realization only fueled the yearning for completion.

Feeling close, Duncan tapped out. Nick let go of him, and they shifted to focus their attention once again on Amanda. Nick lay on the bed, his face reflecting the same intense need Duncan felt. Amanda climbed on his cock, then lay down so Duncan could prepare her ass for his cock.

“Don’t make me come before he’s in your ass,” Nick warned her.

“Or?” she teased, deliberately rising so she could ease back down, teasing Nick with her pussy.

“Or I’ll pull out and leave you hanging,” Nick threatened. “I’ll see if he’ll let me fuck him instead.”

Amanda’s breath hitched. “I want to see that.”

“Later,” Duncan promised her, satisfied he had stretched her ass enough. He was too impatient to wait much longer. “You, I want first.” He lubed his cock liberally and worked it into her ass until he was fully seated. Within a few strokes, he and Nick had worked out a rhythm. Between them, Amanda was quickly losing her ability to think straight as the pleasure shorted-circuit her brain.

“Oh God, oh God, Nick, Mac, love you both, so much!” Amanda cried.

Duncan did his best to hold out, as did Nick, but the feeling was too much. Grunting as the wave of desire crashed through him, Duncan grimaced and stilled his forward motion, gripping Amanda’s ass as he did so. That triggered Nick’s release, and he came with a guttural, wordless exclamation.

The rest of the afternoon and evening passed in a haze of arousal and satisfied desire. Duncan would remember later small snatches, like photographs. The way Nick grinned when he was being mischievous. The awed look on Amanda’s face when she kissed them before they fell asleep the last time, as if she had been granted a precious gift. Feeling immense love and appreciation from both Nick and Amanda.

The next morning, Duncan woke alone in the bed. He heard the shower running in the ensuite bathroom. Figuring Amanda and Nick were there, he sat up and saw Nick, sitting in the bedroom’s lone chair, already dressed in a t-shirt and jeans. A coffee service sat on the table next to it.

“Coffee?” Nick asked.

“Please.”

Nick poured him a cup and handed it to him, taking a seat on the bed as he did. “Before you panic: I have a meeting for which I need to leave in about fifteen minutes, else I would join you in that bed.” He grinned crookedly. “I don’t want to miss that meeting and lose out on convincing one of my wine suppliers to give me a hefty discount.”

“Can’t have that,” Duncan agreed. He studied Nick as he sipped his coffee. “You’re wondering if I think last night is a one-off.”

“The thought occurred.”

“Only if you want it to be,” Duncan said. “I enjoyed what we did and still consider you to be a friend. If friendship is all you want now that we’ve had a night together, I can adjust.” A pang went through Duncan at that thought; he wanted to see how far they could take this triad.

Nick’s lips curved. “I’ll send you my schedule, so we can figure out when to have a proper date – and we can figure out when to do this again.” He leaned in and kissed Duncan briefly but thoroughly. “Tell Amanda I’ll see her later; there’s a staff meeting at 10 if she wants to attend and say hello to everyone.”

Duncan grinned. “Will do. Be careful out there.”

“Always.” He shrugged on a leather jacket Duncan hadn’t noticed was on the back of the chair and exited the room.

Amanda entered the bedroom a few minutes later, not surprised to find Nick gone. “Did Nick talk to you?”

“Yes.” He set his coffee cup aside and moved to kiss her. “Thank you. I thought you’d tell me you were going to go back to him and I wouldn’t be able to be your lover for a while. Now I get to know him and still be your lover too.”

Amanda smiled and preened. “I so love it when my ideas work.” She kissed him. “Did you want to go out for breakfast or do a late lunch?”

“Breakfast. I’m hungry, and I need a shower. Give me twenty minutes alone and we’ll head out and find a café.” He kissed her, certain she would tempt him into doing more than a kiss. He wasn’t disappointed. 


End file.
